1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a device for machining stepped shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art for the machining of a stepped shaft is grinding using centering bores. However, this has the disadvantage that productivity is low and the production tolerances are relatively large on account of the bracing of the shaft and the associated deformations. It is likewise known to machine stepless shafts by means of so-called centerless grinding without the use of centering bores.